A means for alternative energy is beneficial to mankind, the planet's environment, and the economy. Any improvement to our living conditions provides overall realistic and needed contributions to the population of the planet and the available resources to provide a prosperous future.
Current means of producing alternative energy devices require an outside source to operate their mechanisms such as flowing water, or sunlight, or wind currents; but they cannot continually power themselves without an outside source of power. These energy sources are not truly energy independent. Some alternative power sources require certain thermal conditions for them to operate effectively.
Therefore, an objective of this present invention is to provide energy that requires no additional aid.
Conception for the present invention occurred prior to 2014 while work on completing the patent application for the present invention began during 2014.